


Peeping Wade

by MpregFan1



Series: Shipping Avenue [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Torchwood, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cherik - Freeform, Crossover, Erik doesn't like Tony but he does like Steve and Peter, Everyone knows everyone's business, F/M, Family Drama, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Peeping, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sirius Black is heard but not seen in this one, Spying on the Neighbors, Stony - Freeform, Wade is Erik and Charle's son, What if your favorite couples all lived on the same street?, established relationships - Freeform, janto, peter is steve and tony's son, the suburbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MpregFan1/pseuds/MpregFan1
Summary: It's a typical Monday night on Shipping Avenue: Peter Roger-Stark does his homework and gets ready for bed, Wade watches him, and Tony and Erik fight while everyone else watches. Welcome to Shipping Avenue!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while and I've finally decided to write something. I've been wondering what it would be like if all my otps lived on the same street and quickly realized that it would lead to some interesting stories. I'm planning on making a series of these stories and most of them will probably be oneshots.
> 
> I don't on any of the characters in this story, they all belong to Marvel, Rowling, and the creators of Doctor Who and Torchwood
> 
> Please leave a comment, I'd like to know what people think and what I need to work on.

It was a basic Monday night in the Rogers-Stark household of Shipping Avenue. Peter Rogers-Stark sat at the kitchen table doing his homework. His father, Tony, sat across from him looking over some things on a tablet for Stark Industries. Steve quietly walked into the kitchen, ruffling Peter’s hair as he went passed to get to where they kept the mugs. Peter looked up and watched Steve grab Tony’s favorite coffee mug than filled it up with coffee. Steve went over to Tony’s side and sat the cup next to Tony.

“Thanks, babe,” Tony said giving Steve a small kiss on the cheek before grabbing the mug and taking a sip.

“No problem,” Steve said with a small, blissful smile before looking over at Peter,” It’s getting late Peter.”

“I’m almost finished, Pops,” Peter said looking back down at his notebook.

“That’s not due until Friday son, you can finish it tomorrow,” Steve said, “I want you in bed in 20 minutes.”

Peter nodded and gave his father a little smile,” Okay.”

Peter closed his notebook and carried it up to his room. He set it on his desk before heading to his bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Tony waited until his son was out of hearing range before saying something to his husband.

“You shouldn’t baby him so much Steve,” Tony said setting the tablet now, “He is a teenager after all.”

“I know but he’s our only child,” Steve said before looking down sadly, “And he takes after me.”

Tony exhaled loudly, “He’s healthy, there’s nothing to worry about.”

“But I do, he gets sick so easily and he’s allergic to a long list of things, and…”

“And he’s a healthy teenage, five of the world’s best doctors have said so,” Tony said cutting him off, “Sure, Peter may have your small build but so do a lot of other boys and you so me a kid who isn’t allergic to something.”

“But…”

“No buts,” Tony said looking down at his tablet and typed a few things. Steve watched his husband for a moment before he began to cough uncontrollably. Tony quickly forgot what he was doing and rushed to Steve’s side, “Are you okay? Where’s your inhaler?”

Tony held on to Steve tightly until the coughing stopped. Steve gave his husband a weak smile, “It’s okay Tony. Just a little sore throat today, can you get me some water?”

Tony nodded and guided Steve to a chair before getting his husband a glass of water,” You’ve only started having the sore throat today, right?”

Steve didn’t answer Tony’s question, he tried his best to avoid eye contact. Tony took Steve’s silence as an answer.

“Damn it Steve, that’s how you end up in the hospital,” Tony told him in concern,” How long?”

“5 days,” Steve answered.

“5…5 days!” Tony snapped, “You are going to the doctor’s tomorrow.”

“I’m fine,” Steve said.

“Then go to the doctor’s so you can keep being fine,” Tony snapped.

Tony stared down at his husband in concern and a bit of anger. Steve had been a sickly, small child growing up and had never really grew out of it. Name an illness and Steve had probably had it at one point. When Tony first met him, he couldn’t believe that Steve made it to the age of 20 but he quickly learned that Steve was a fighter. Tony never saw Steve as flawed but as a gift, a muse that led him to some of his best work. Steve was and still is the best thing that had ever happened to him. That small man had helped him face his demons, showered him with unconditionally love, and even gave him a child when Tony didn’t want him to. Of course, Tony loves their son but he was so worried that he’d lose Steve in childbirth. Tony had tried his best to keep Steve from getting pregnant but in the end, Steve got pregnant and, after being in labor for 12 hours, gave birth to Peter a month early. It had been a difficult labor and Tony’s worst fears had almost became a reality if it wasn’t for a smart thinking doctor who saved Steve’s live.

“Go see a doctor tomorrow…please, do it for me,” Tony said softly.

Steve nodded,” I’ll do it because I love you and Peter.”

“That’s all that I ask,” Tony said with a smile.

A second later, they heard Peter yelling to them from his room, “Dad, he’s doing it again!”

They knew what Peter was talking about and Tony rushed at out the house in a fit of anger, with his husband following closely behind, murmuring things like,” That little pervert!”

Tony stormed over to their next door neighbor’s, the Xavier-Lehnsherr household. Across the street he heard Sirius Black call out to his wife, a young woman named Hermione, and probably his best friend, Remus, “Looks like Wade was peeping again! It looks like it’s going to be a good one!”

Tony made it to the Xavier-Lehnsherr’s front door and pounded on the old wooden door. A second later the door opened and Erik Lehnsherr stood in the doorway, looking at Tony with hatred.

“What do you want, Stark?! Erik growled.

“I want you to teach your kid some morals!” Tony yelled.

“Don’t you yell at me on at my own house!” Erik yelled back, “Or didn’t your parents teach you some respect!”

“That’s funny coming from the father of a peeping tom!” Tony growled.

“This again!” Erik snapped, “I’ve told you a million times Stark, my son isn’t watching yours getting naked. He’s a good boy!”

“That’s a laugh!” Tony said chuckling violently, “He’s in detention on a regular basis! Tell that son of yours that I’m calling the cops next time!”

“My son didn’t do anything wrong, tell your son to stop lying and close his damn binds!” Erik yelled.

“How dare you!” Tony said pushing Erik violently.

“Don’t push me!” Erik said pushing Tony harder. Unfortunately, Erik hadn’t realized that Steve was behind Tony until it was to late. Tony was able to regain his footing before falling down the few steps that led to the front door but Steve wasn’t, he ended up tripping over the steps and hitting the hard ground.

Both Tony and Erik yelled out, “Steve!”

Steve took a few seconds getting up but was able to stand and gave them a big smile, “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Erik asked with worry, “We have a good first aid kit inside if you want to come in and let Charles take a look at you.”

“No, it’s okay Erik but thanks anyway,” Steve said waving him off.

“I’m so sorry Steve,” Erik said.

“It’s okay, “Steve said before turning to Tony, “Can we go home?”

“Yeah, “Tony answered before turning to Erik, “Keep your son away from mine.”

Tony took Steve’s hand and they walked home. Erik watched them leave before going back inside his own house. Charles, who was watching TV, turned to greet him, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Erik said walking over to where his husband sat and kissed his head.

“Wade again?” Charles asked.

Erik nodded, “He was peeping in on Peter again.”

“I thought you talked to him about that,” Charles said.

“I did, “Erik said with a shake of his head, “I guess I’ll have to have another one…poor kid.”

“Peter or Wade?” Charles asked.

“Peter, he’s a good kid and he’s got a lot on his plate. He doesn’t need to worry about our son spying on him, “Erik said.

“Wade’s a good kid to,” Charles reminded his husband.

“I know, dear,” Erik responded.

Meanwhile in a few houses down, Jack Harkness stood in his front window with a pair of binoculars. He was to occupied in watching the Xavier-Lehnsherr house that he didn’t hear his husband walk behind.

“What did I tell you about spying on our neighbors?” Ianto asked.

Jack jumped in surprise and turned to his husband, “Not to but I wasn’t spying, I was just…you know, watching the fight between Lehnsherr and Stark.”

“Wade?” Ianto asked.

Jack nodded, “Seemed like.”

“Well, it’s not our business,” Ianto said holding out his hand. Jack placed the binoculars in it, “I’m going to put this somewhere where you can’t find them…oh, by the way, I want ice cream and we’re out.”

Jack smiled and gently laid his hand on Ianto’s expanding stomach, “Than I shall go and get you some."

 

 


End file.
